


Electric (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 09] - [Claire's POV]Claire and Kaia are going on a date.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Electric (EN)

I never needed someone. I, and only I was sufficient. I learned to face the danger alone since my mom left me. I’m a hunter. I know all the risks but I want to save people from monsters. I need to save people. Even when I met Jody and even If I’m now living with her, I hunt alone. It is strange but I’m feeling alive when I’m hunting. I’m feeling useful and sometimes powerful. I thought I was enough, on my own. I really thought that. But… Since I have my home and… a family, I’m feeling weird. Alex is working at the hospital, Patience is always busy… Jody is working, obviously…

I’m alone. Again. But this time, when I’m alone, I’m feeling a bit sad? I’m trying to show everyone I’m fine on my own. I’m rejecting them, telling it’s alright whereas it’s not. In fact, I need attention. I need them. I love them. Jody is like the mom I never had in a long time. Donna is like the funny aunt I never had. Alex is a sister to me. Even Patience… And… Kaia… I don’t consider Kaia as a sister, it’s a more profound bound. Even Sam and Dean, I consider them my weird uncles. Or Castiel… A part of me still wants to blame him for what he did but… I mean come on, he is so awkward and nice. Sometimes I see my father and not because Castiel is ‘’wearing’’ him but… His kindness looks like the kindness my father had. He is trying his best and I can’t blame him for that. And I admit that sometimes, when I’m feeling down, I look at the cat plushie he offered me and… I’m feeling better.

At the moment, I was feeling very stressed. I didn’t know what to wear. How am I supposed to know the kind of clothes people wear during dates? Was it even a date? Oh God, I don’t know. Since Kaia is back, we’ve been spending a lot of time together but it was weird. So, we decided to spend some time in a different way. Restaurant and bowling. According to Donna, it was a classic date so I told myself why not. I didn’t say anything to Donna and Jody about my feelings towards Kaia. They just… knew it. Such moms, I swear. I’m sure Alex is aware too, this stupid ass knows everything. So, here I was, trying to put some dresses on. I guess I didn’t see the time because someone was knocking at my door.

“Yes?” I said, trying to zip up a dress in a clumsy way.

The door opened and I saw Kaia looking at me with wide eyes. She was… well dressed.

“What’s up with this electric blue jacket?” I said with a smirk on my face.

“… What’s up with this dress?” Kaia said, returning the smirk. “Did someone turn you into a girly girl?”

I rolled my eyes and pouted a little. Kaia chuckled and came closer.

“I’m kidding, it’s just weird to see you wearing these kind of clothes. Okay, hold on imma help you.”

I pinched my lips and turned a bit to let Kaia help me with this stupid dress. It was a very modest piece of fabric with long sleeves. I put tights on and when Kaia finished helping me, I grabbed my black Doc Martens and put them on. I felt Kaia’s gaze on me and looked at her.

“What…?”

“Now I recognize you with these shoes.” She said chuckling.

I couldn’t stop looking at her, detailing her clothes and her face. Damn it, she did a pretty slight makeup. She rearranged her hair too and this electric blue jacket. I admit it was suiting her good. It was keeping my attention on it because I realized she was wearing a dark grey shirt, a black short and dark grey knee-high socks with a pair of black Doc Martens. The jacket was the only colored element on her and it was really nice. When my eyes crossed Kaia’s, I saw her frown. She sighed a little.

“You really don’t like my jacket, right?”

“N-No! I… No, that was a joke, I…” I said, scratching the back of my neck nervously. “I think it looks really good on you…”

“… Thanks… You are pretty in this dress too.” She said with a soft smile.

I bit my lower lip and blushed slightly. We stayed silent for a couple of seconds before she offered me her hand.

“Should we go now? I’m hungry and I can’t wait to beat your ass during a bowling party.”

I raised my eyebrows and took her hand, following her outside the house.

“Yeah, in your dreams Kaia.” I said with a smile. “I’m the one who will beat your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write sometimes between Claire and Kaia so here I am haha


End file.
